henson_alternativefandomcom-20200215-history
Neil's Puppet Dreams
Neil's Puppet Dreams is a webseries produced by The Nerdist Channel in collaboration with the Jim Henson Company's Henson Alternative brand. The series was created by and stars Neil Patrick Harris. The series premiered on Nerdist YouTube channel in November 2012. Seven episodes have been produced. In April 2013, Neil's Puppet Dreams was nominated for a Webby Award in the "Best Comedy: Long Form or Series" category. Plot This web series features Neil Patrick Harris and his partner David Burtka. In the series, Neil has an affliction that causes him to have dreams that are populated by puppet characters. Neil opens each episode by talking directly to the audience, stating: "Hi, I'm Neil. I sleep a lot and when I dream, I dream in puppet." He then promptly falls asleep and has a puppet dream. Episodes * Episode 1: The Lullabye * Episode 2: Doctor's Office * Episode 3: The Restaurant * Episode 4: To Catch a Puppeteer * Episode 5: Dream Bump * Episode 6: Alien Abduction * Episode 7: Bollywood Behind the scenes =Cast= * Neil Patrick Harris as himself * David Burtka as himself * Nathan Fillion as Dr. Mayfair (episode 2) * Michael Serrato as Waiter (episode 3) * Joe Manganiello as himself (episode 5) * William Belli and Detox Icunt as Drag Performers (episode 5) * Spencer Liff, Colby Melvin, Jonathan Mayers, Sam Ortiz, Becca Sweitzer, Chryssie Whitehead, Kevin Williamson, and Mykell Wilson as Dancers (episode 5) * Daniele Gaither as Bessie the Cow (singing voice) (episode 7) * Geoffrey Arend as DJ (episode 7) * Kent Boyd, Spencer Liff, Taylor Maas, Kayla Radomski, and Mykell Wilson as Dancers (episode 7) Puppeteers * Brian Clark as Rabbit (episode 1), Winky the Trouser Weasel (episode 2) * Nathan Danforth as Beaver (episode 3), Vulture (episode 3), Health Inspector (episode 3), Turtle (episode 7) * Brian Henson as Jumper (episode 1) * Donna Kimball as Doll (episode 1), Female Nurse (episode 2), Wife (episode 3) * Drew Massey as Squirrel (episode 1), Male Nurse (episode 2), Caveman Chef (episode 3), Husband (episode 3) * Colleen Smith as Rabbit (episode 1), AbbyCadable2 (episode 4), Anne (episode 5), Alien (episode 6) * Allan Trautman as Rabbit (episode 1), Dr. Feltman (episode 2), Monkey (episode 3), Drag Queen (episode 5), Alien (episode 6) * Victor Yerrid as Goat (episode 1), Warthog (episode 2), Old Man (episode 3), Hot Dog (episode 3), Alan (episode 5) * Unknown as Red Crab, Green Crab, Puppet Chris Hansen, Blue Crab, Alien, Pug, Aardvark, Bear, Koala Crew * Created by: Neil Patrick Harris, David Burtka, and Janet Varney * Executive producers: Neil Patrick Harris, David Burtka, Janet Varney, Brian Henson, Chris Hardwick, and Seth Laderman * Produced by: Ritamarie Peruggi * Co-producers: Brian Clark and Michael Serrato * Directed by: Kirk Thatcher * Written by: David Burtka, Janet Varney, Kirk Thatcher, Brian Clark and Michael Serrato * Music by: Markaholic * Production designer: William Lakoff * Editor: Q. Bryce Randle * Miskreant Puppets by: Jim Henson's Creature Shop Notes * Working titles for the series included "Neil Patrick Harris: Dreaming in Puppets" and "Neil Patrick Harris' Puppetopia." * All seven episodes were shot in two and a half days; shooting at Harris and Burtka's house and the Jim Henson Company Lot. External links * Interview: Puppet Dreamin' with Neil Patrick Harris * Inside Neil Patrick Harris' Passion Project 'Neil's Puppet Dreams' (Q&A) * Making the Neil's Puppet Dreams Intro (video) Category:Productions Category:Neil's Puppet Dreams Category:Nerdist Channel shows Category:Online Content